lanikeafandomcom-20200216-history
Core Narrative 5
TITLE: “Lanikea De Letum” (Immeasurable Heaven of Death) (BG) CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: All In SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS A car accident leaves 3 dead and 2 still alive, but the dead still have a world of hell in front of them. Heaven is a warzone. The new reincarnates learn their role in fighting evil forces. The power struggle between good and evil forces rages on to control the events of the mortal world. The Reincarnates must move between realms to coordinate with others to set the balance of good and evil while trying to stay one step ahead of the chaotic Oracle in their way. Peace may resume for humanity and restless souls should the Reincarnates be able to get information from the spirit world into the right hands. The genre is Fiction/Sci-Fi, exploring the fantasy of what lies beyond life and the physical being of our consciousness. The ReIncarnates, our main character group team up with a being able to relay information to and from the spirit world; The Oracle Pax (Peace) is this being. The antagonist, The Oracle Kháos (Chaos), is a devoted Oracle of chaos. All things good in his way are seen as challenges and moved upon by the orders and actions of the negativity of Laniakea. This character is the main obstacle for the Reincarnates. Ling Hai is a business shark and devout Buddhist living in Shanghai. She has disciplined herself with Kung Fu after being raised in an orphanage for most of her life. Sebastian Cruz is a police man from Venezuela who runs his own business. He is suave and charming, he is skilled in persuasion. Aziza Aarde - A meteorologist studies weather patterns but also has an interest in fringe studies. She notices correlations between events on earth and weather patterns. She meets an oracle along the way that confirms her belief that the weather is not what we think, but is actually controlled by events on the spiritual plane. She is told that in order to help, she must be a reincarnate. Character group consisting of 3 of the accident victims, who will ultimately be placed in the struggle for good to overcome evil. (BG) Oracles - The Oracle Kháos - A rebel Oracle, a being on the physical plane whose sole purpose of existence since ancient times has been to relay the messages from Lanikea to the the mortal world, from various negative beings bent on causing havoc over peace in their advance to win a war. (BG) -The Oracle Pax - The Oracle Pax is an old soul whose presence spans the universe. The Oracle Pax exists in the mortal plane, communicating information from the forces of good to the reincarnates, guiding them along their journey to avoid the deceptive traps of The Oracle Kháos, who is hell bent on causing turmoil in the struggle for peace. (BG) PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS - Shang Hai, China - The home of Ling Hai - Laniakea - Reincarnate Portal; Flood Gates ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION; The story establishes the role of both good and chaotic forces in the war beyond mortality that revolves between two planes of existence, intertwining the stories of various character groups in the process, and how some team up as allies in the fight of good v. evil. TARGET MARKET: Male & Females; Ages 14-35; Possibly readers over 60. THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Heavily interested in streaming platforms; SciFi is generally sought out by male and females similarly up until middle age. This story will be told and released via Major Motion Picture. The medium allows for expansive storyworld immerion through visual and audio engagement with the audience. Theaters, DVD/BD, Digital Distribution (.MP4), IMAX are all candidates for the potential release sites for this movie. This platform allows for maximum distribution to mass audiences, but also takes into consideration the younger crowds who attend movies more often then their senior peers. This also allows for splitting the story multiple ways while generating multiple sources of revenue for investor recoupment.